The Failed Escapades of Gilderoy Lockhart
by Beautiful Disaster777
Summary: A four part drabble that was inspired by Iza for Part 1 and for Parts:2,3,4 inspired by Timber Delonic for the continuations. The escapades of Lockhart and his ill-luck of a time seducing young Harry and Severus foiling his dastardly plots.
1. The Correct Term

**Author's Note:** Hello people this is a little monster that would not leave me alone and had a mind of its own. I was inspired to write it after talking with Timber Delonic after she read a drabble for Iza in my IWWB series. She mentioned a sequel and this popped. It'll be 300 words or less for each part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas and Timber Delonic's... well... the way I write it anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them.

This one is rated M

**PART 1**

**Iza wants…Harry/Gilderoy Lockhart "zombies"**

**The Correct Term**

**

* * *

**

"Zombies actually exist?" Harry asked curiously. It was an odd concept to wrap his brain around, while he had heard of them before he never thought that they actually exist.

"Quite right Harry, I even disposed of a horde back in 85 in Romagna. Nasty things as you can imagine." Gilderoy smiled that bright smile of his.

Pleased that the young man was actually listening to his tales, it was one of the few times that he actually did do something. It was one of his finer moments, and was his favorite story to tell.

Sliding a hand to Harry's back he began to lead him towards his office.

Part A of his plan was complete, charming the boy with his wonderful stories. Part B was to lead the boy back to his office and seduce him. Harry was such a tempting morsel and would be one of his highest conquests.

He could just imagine the sighs and whimpers of pleasure as he ravished the boy, even better if Harry was before him on his knees.

But it was not to be, while leading Harry towards his office his mind on sex it all came to a screeching halt when Harry noted Snape's presence. Easily slipping out of his hold and moving towards the menacing man.

Harry actually _smiled_ at the man and moved to Snape's side. The dour man tucked Harry to his side, and placed a possessive hand on top of those locks, running his fingers through the strands. Snape eyed him in warning before turning away with Harry in tow. That possessive hand now resting on the middle of Harry's back. Entertaining the boy with his knowledge of Zombies or Inferi was the correct term.

"The correct term is _Inferi_ not Zombies" Gilderoy mocked, "Bastard" he muttered.


	2. Loopy

**Author's Note:** Hello people this is a little monster that would not leave me alone and had a mind of its own. I was inspired to write it after talking with Timber Delonic after she read a drabble for Iza in my IWWB series. She mentioned a sequel and this popped. It'll be 300 words or less for each part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But! My ideas and Timber Delonic's... well... the way I write it anyways. :) WARNING: all chapters with have a rating so if the person is too sensitive with my drabble's contents then you do not have to read them.

This one is rated M

**PART 2**

**Timber Delonic wants…Harry/Gilderoy Lockhart "hilarity of failureness"**

**Loopy**

**

* * *

**

Harry whimpered, the pain and disorientation bothered him greatly. Professor Lockhart was kind enough to give a potion to help stop the pain. But he felt funny.

Gilderoy was cackling madly to himself the incident was perfect, he hadn't exactly planned for Harry to be too hurt but it's perfect!

He managed to snatch Harry away from the scene before that Great Bat grabbed hold of him.

The dour man always ruined Gilderoy's fun, and he still has not managed to acquire a taste of the succulent delight. But not this time, while he was walking with Harry he had spelled the boy with a disorientation charm and the boy thought they were heading to the infirmary, instead they were heading towards his chambers.

It would be easier to have his wicked way with the young hero.

On occasion he would look at his surroundings making sure there was no-one there to interfere.

They're almost to his chambers when he heard footsteps. Spinning around, he trapped himself within his cape and tried to untangle himself. When he finally did, he stood as dignified as possible, his ruckus causing Harry to giggle.

"What…Exactly…are you doing Lockhart? The Infirmary isn't it in the other direction?" The dark man drawled.

Gilderoy was going to respond when they both heard a whimper. Turning to Harry they found him starring wide-eyed at Snape, a loopy smile appeared and an exited laugh blossomed.

"Professor! My head spinning, everything is all loopy." Harry giggled "Profe-professor 'hart gave me poti'n to make me feel betta. "

"Come Harry, let's take you to Pomfrey." When Harry tried to walk further he collapsed, Severus caught him, cradling Harry in his arms. Harry sighed, snuggling into Severus' chest falling asleep.

Snape glared at the buffoon before gilding away.

Gilderoy cursed.


End file.
